Talk:Alexia Sinister
It's never been said she was his sister, or was it? TheLairOfRockwhales 00:13, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :No clue. - Kingcjc 10:01, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Alexia Where does Alexia come from? 20:40, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :Every place she's ever appeared in aside from Lego Racers 2? --TheLairOfRockwhales 20:42, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ::What about the LEGO Book? If you give me a moment, I could check. 20:43, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Page 37 of Standing Small lists her as Alexis. She is not named in the LEGO Book. 20:45, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::Brickset minifigure galleries only list her as Alexis, and they have everybody elses other names. I'm not saying that you are wrong though, so I'll keep looking. 20:47, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::And since when has Brickset been an official source? Also, WHY THE ____ IS THIS LOCKED --TheLairOfRockwhales 01:53, November 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I can't confirm this for myself as I don't know much about this specific character's spelling, but I can confirm that Lair has always been an extremely trustworthy source of LEGO canon info. Jamesster.LEGO (talk) 01:54, 11/27/2011 :::::::I didn't say that he wasn't wrong, I just think that if we are going to change a minifigure's name, we should have a source. And about Brickset, if we aren't going to take it as a source, we have a whole bunch of set articles to delete. But if you mean with minifigures (which of course you do), it has just about every other character's other names. But what about Standing Small? That's not LEGO Racers 2. 02:00, November 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Oh, and this was locked to prevent an "edit war" 02:01, November 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::"if we aren't going to take it as a source, we have a whole bunch of set articles to delete" What. This doesn't even make sense. Why on earth would you delete articles about sets we all know exist because Brickset is bad with minifigure names? And I've never heard of Standing Small, it would help if you could inform me more about it. And again, WHY IS THIS PAGE LOCKED --TheLairOfRockwhales 02:03, November 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Edit War? What edit war? I was trying to fix this page. The only one causing a war was you, sir. --TheLairOfRockwhales 02:04, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::A)That means that if we aren't going to take Brickset as a source, we need to delete quite a few set artices, because that is the source for them. B)Sorry about that, but this. I'm not sure if you'll believe me or not though, because as the bottom of the page, Brickset is the source for the book existing. C)An edit war was brewing, we would of just kept reverting the other's edits, and I never said that I wasn't guilty. 02:08, November 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Your alleged point A is dumb sounding. Brickset is not our source. Our source is that they really existed. But when I saw your point B, I realized there was no point speaking to you about this if you're going to be like that. Just unlock the page so I can actually fix it and add useful information to it instead of it rotting with just the bare minimum (and inaccurate) information. --TheLairOfRockwhales 02:12, November 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Still waiting. --TheLairOfRockwhales 02:34, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::Well, what's the source, what's inaccurate, my point A was an explanation, and why should I heed to your request if you are going to call me stupid? 02:38, November 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::Your point A wasn't an explanation, it made no sense. And maybe because you're not always right and I'm actually trying to add information here, but locking a page means no one can edit it thus defying the purpose of this being a wiki? --TheLairOfRockwhales 02:45, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::::I never claimed that I knew. I said twice that it didn't mean that you were wrong. But what is your source? My point A was meant to be an explanation. You said, and i quote: Since when has Brickset an official source? And may I ask you something? How long have you been an official source? Why should I unlock the page when you won't tell me where Alexia comes from? 02:51, November 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::::You should unlock the page because this is a wiki, and the whole point of a wiki is that everyone can edit it, and if you're going to lock this page just because you disagree with facts then this article should be deleted because it defies the point of is being a wiki. And did you even read my edits? I was adding far more information than just her REAL name. If you don't want me adding info on her, just delete the article. And how long have I been a source? Since I had all the old Lego Mania magazines which call her Alexia. Lego Racers 2 and that book are so far the only places I have seen Alexis. As to why I was allegedly calling you stupid, just reread your point B and figure it out. --TheLairOfRockwhales 02:56, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::::::You can either: :::::::::::::::#Provide a source :::::::::::::::#Stop arguing because you don't have a source :::::::::::::::#Keep arguing and get blocked for being a general nuisance. :::::::::::::::: 03:05, November 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::And you can either: ::::::::::::::::#Actually read my whole post before saying I don't have a source ::::::::::::::::#Stop assuming I must be wrong and the person who first slapped together the article is right like this whole site keeps doing ::::::::::::::::#Figure the difference between a troll and someone who is annoyed because no one listens to them. :::::::::::::::::TheLairOfRockwhales 03:09, November 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Ahh...you do understand! Thanks for realizing how I'm just a misunderstood, supposedly stupid, person who doesn't think that Brickset should be a source for existing sets (which I do) :) 03:12, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Where were we ever talking about sets? This is a discussion page for a character. --TheLairOfRockwhales 03:15, November 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::(edit conflict) A page doesn't make up a wiki. And thank you for the source, it took you long enough to realize that's what I was asking for idiot. What otehr information, her father? As I recall, you were asking us that, at the top of the page actually. If it was in all of those magazines, why not ask us, who are all inferior to your knowledge. How long have you been a source? I don't know, I was asking you that. Oh, so you did call me stupid then? Well, that'll help you convince me. I'm just glad you didn't call me a moron, because then I would be down on bended knee worshipping you.. 03:08, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::You appear to have some serious issues here. I again wonder why I even bothered with this site. --TheLairOfRockwhales 03:10, November 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::wat bodder meen? 03:13, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::I'm wondering how you even managed to lock this page, considering that such powers are usually only given to mature people. --TheLairOfRockwhales 03:15, November 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Well, sorry about my issues (that's right, I can enunciate), I appologize for remaining calm and trying to lighten the mood. So in otther words: I sory 4 no bing stik in da mud. 03:16, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::I really wish you'd say something sensible I could understand. Also, this page is still locked. --TheLairOfRockwhales 03:18, November 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Okay. According to the most recent source to use Alexis/Alexia's name is Standing Small, where they used Alexis. Therefore, most people looking her up, would most likely use Alexis. The page is still locked because I don't like to listen to people who are impolite and I don't have to listen too. 03:23, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::Except I've never heard of Standing Small before. It doesn't seem to be well known. Most people looking her up would look at Lego Racers 2. Also, how does that make Standing Small right? Two places Alexis, against the many times in the magazines and catalogues where she's Alexia. That's like saying Axle should be called Axel because one card called him that. Maybe Lego's decided Alexis is official, fine, but books can still make mistakes unless Lego says so specifically. Her name is controversial, but I've always seen it as Alexis Sanister or Alexia Sinister, not "combinations of them" as you claim. And I again ask why the page is locked. It's full of inaccurate information and bare minimums. Again, waiting for it to be unlocked due to the massive errors it contains.--TheLairOfRockwhales 04:02, November 27, 2011 (UTC) ------------ Shut up with the pointless arguments that are clearly getting no where. The page is locked as you lot are edit warring over this. How about, you just list your reasons clearly below, ignore each other, let others have a look and then go do something more useful. - CJC 10:28, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :Alexis Sanister:Better known name, used in LEGO Racers 2 and Standing Small (marked as owned by 332 people on Brickset, and The LEGO Book, which it was packaged with, is marked with 1067). Even though Alexia was used in magazines, that doesn't make it right-what makes Johnny Thunder dominanat to Sam Grant? Actually, I don't think anything does, Johnny Thunder is just the better known and more common name. Same case with Alexis/Alexia. 20:50, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :Alexia Sinister:Nothing. It was only used in the LEGO Mania magazines, and I don't know if it was even on the boxes. Her name was Alexia originally, but like Baron von Barron and Sam Sinister's names (to Sam Sinister and Slyboots respectively) her name changed too. Alexia Sinister and Alexis Sanister are just past names. Alexis Sinister is the correct name now. --TheLairOfRockwhales 21:13, November 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually I need to discuss the Slyboots thing on his talk page, thanks for reminding me self. --TheLairOfRockwhales 21:16, November 28, 2011 (UTC) What does the DK Minifigures Ultimate Sticker Collection call her? --TheLairOfRockwhales 23:02, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :She's not in it. - CJC 15:24, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Saying it's because she's called that in Racers 2 isn't always a good excuse, look at Alpha Draconis. Or how they misspelled their names as Sanister. Then again, Batlord seems to possibly have been retconned into Bat Lord after Racers, so I don't really know. --TheLairOfRockwhales 23:34, December 1, 2011 (UTC)